L'amnésie pour rester en vie
by MeekGeekToy
Summary: Une histoire courte à propos de Jasper, un jeune homme qui veut vengé la mort de sa soeur, et un compte nommé Alexander.


**L'amnésie pour rester la vie.**

Il était une fois, un jeune homme avide de vengeance. Cette soif de justice insatisfaite était à ce point malsain que la nuit, il rêvait de la mort du coupable qui avait été sauvé par une justice qui se basait sur les richesses. Le coupable était le Compte Alexander, un homme riche et qui en profitait pour faire des meurtres. Il avait tué cette fois la jeune sœur du jeune homme, et il s'en était tiré avec quelques pièces d'ors en moins...

Donc, notre bon garçon se rendit au manoir d'Alexander. Il fut surprit de trouvé le manoir ouvert, la porte l'invitent à entrer, sans surveillance.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma doucement puis ce barra. Un frisson parcourut l'homme courageux mais il continua à avancer non sans déglutir. Il monta l'escalier central et trouva une lanterne qu'il apporta avec lui. Le compte Alexander devait surement dormir à l'étage supérieur, vu l'heure tardive. Les 12 coups de minuits sonnèrent lourdement, camouflent les pas du jeune homme dans l'escalier. Une fois en haut, il regarda dans toutes les pièces possibles. Dans la première, il trouva de l'huile et…. Des corps dénudés empilé dans un amas de chair et de sang, avec un journal intime. Le jeune homme ne daigna même pas penser à le lire ou le feuilleter et le pris pour le mètre dans le feu. Alexander sera du passer.

Dans la deuxième pièce, il trouva une clé laissé sur un bureau avec une note inscrit ''chambre des maître''. Il la prit avec un peu de méfiance, et il senti une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement et dégluti, tournant les yeux lentement pour voir un homme habiller dans des vêtements, mais cet homme était sans un souffle de vie. Il poussa le cadavre et sorti rapidement de la pièce en jurant de tous les jurons imaginables.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre des maître sans faire un bruit de plus, puis la débarra en fureur mais non sans être effrayer. Et si Alexander l'attendait? Il ouvrit lentement la porte et ce sans provoqué un grincement inquiétant, et sans un geste inutile, il se glissa lentement dans la chambre qui était légèrement éclairé. Sa santé mentale était au plus bas, les murs pour lui semblaient bougé, murmurés, crier, et une de ses migraines qui vous donne envie de mourir lui fessait un mal de chien. Il voulait seulement tuer Alexander le plus rapidement possible. Il sorti le couteau qu'il avait dans son manteau et s'approcha du lit, pour constater avec horreur qu'il était…. «Vide! Quoi?! C'est une mauvaise blague?! Vide?! » Pensa-t-il.

Il entendit des bruits de pas lourd, comme quelqu'un qui avait un lourd poids à trainer avec lui et un bruit de métal sur le bois franc. Il courut jusqu'à le meuble qui devait servir de garde-robe, entra dedans et le referma en laissent un peu d'espace pour pouvoir voir. Un homme avec un triangle en métal gigantesque qui lui fessait office de masque et une épée nommée ''guillotine'' longue comme une table de banquet entra dans la pièce, non sans difficulté à entrer avec celle-ci. Il respirait bruyamment, et le pauvre jeune homme se croyait sur son lit de mort…. Mais plus il regardait cet…. Être du diable, plus ça santé mentale descendait en chute libre. Les murs grondait, lui crient d'arrêter de le regarder, et il le fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, le monstre parti.

Il sorti du garde-robe, mais dès qu'il sorti, il se fit assommé à la tête. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans les parties inférieures du manoir, dans la cave a provision. Il marcha un peu, puis tomba sur une statuette en or à l'effigie d'un pharaon. Intrigué par celle-ci, il la prit dans les mains et elle lui dit « Bonsoir! Mon nom est Stephano. Vous cherchez quelque chose? ». Il lui expliqua tout et la statuette lui proposa d'aller voir dans un endroit imprécis, lui indiquant la direction. Il dit «À droite, continue, TOURNE! À droite, non l'autre droite, à gauche…. PUIS-CETTE-PORTE ! ». Une fois arrivée, Stephano lui dit t'aller vers le cochon un peu abîmé, Mr. Peggy. Il alla le voir et il lui donna une clef, et il les suivit. Mr. Chair, une chaise, se rajouta à la bande.

Une fois arrivé à la salle de torture, il déposa Stephano sur Mr. Chair, et il prit la clef en tremblant. Il ouvrit la porte, et un monstre à l'allure semi-humaine avec le visage déformé, la bouche lui servent aussi de coup et étant gros, pour ne pas dire un peu obèse avec une main qui avait été remplacé par des lames bien affutés lui fonça dessus et lui griffa le visage, puis disparue en poussière. Notre bon jeune homme tomba parterre et une fois la douleur estompée, il put se relever et tomba face à face avec Alexander, le sourire aux lèvres, l'air satisfait. « Alors tu voudrais me tuer? J'attends, allez, tue-moi si tu en es capable, mon très cher Jasper. Jasper…. Un joli nom pour un futur fantôme à l'âme torturé. Qu'en penses-tu? ». Jasper serra les points, pris son couteau et bondi comme un chat sauvage sur Alexander qui s'empara de son poignet et qui le cassa en un geste de la main. Jasper cria, souffrant le martyr de cet homme ignoble. « Ton désir de vengeance t'apportera sur ton lit de mort, ce soir, mon très cher. Car lorsque l'on dance avec moi, on finit toujours sur une table… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras la pièce maîtresse de ma collections, la pierre précieuse la plus rare, mon cher Jasper… aux côtés de ta chère sœur qui criait comme une putain lorsque je l'ai torturé. Dommage pour elle de m'avoir porté dans son cœur, la pauvre. » Dit-il avec un ricanement qui fit serrer les dents du jeune Jasper. Torture mentale qui se rajoute et qui pompe toute sa santé mentale. Il le méprisait tellement, mais il n'était pas en état de se battre… Donc il se résigna. « Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, je n'ai plus la force de me battre plus longtemps…. ». Alexander sourit du petit sourire épeurant satisfait, et il mit ça mains sur l'épaule de Jasper.

« Je vieillis, j'ai déjà 30 ans. Rejoins-moi dans mes expériences, et devient mon fidèle serviteur, je t'assurerai protection et je te soignerai. ».

Il aurait préféré mourir, mais l'être humain veut vivre, donc il accepta et regretta d'avoir voulu se vengé, car qui crut prendre se fit prit à son propre piège, et ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Il dû boire une potion d'amnésie et vécu longtemps et passablement heureux avec Alexander, mais quelques fois il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une aussi grande haine qui l'habitaient en regardant l'homme de ce prénom. Et puis, la vengeance à souvent un goût amer…. Tant pis.

FIN  
Environs 1 096 mots.


End file.
